


Proposal

by PB9



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Longguo has been proposed to 3 times.He rejected them all.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497803) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

No one knows him like I do.

That's why I will be the one.

* * *

Kim Yongguk is an ordinary 27-year-old man.

Okay, may be not _that_ ordinary.

He lives with his two cats, Tolbi and Lucy.

He works as a wedding organiser, specialising in flower.

This meant that he arranges all flower decorations in the wedding.

No, it doesn't mean he had been through weddings.

In fact, he is not married.

Nope, not engaged either.

Just in a relationship.

* * *

Kim Yongguk has been in 3 relationships.

He has been proposed to 3 times.

And he kindly rejected them all.

Well, for him, it was kind.

* * *

His first relationship was with a loud guy. He virtually lived in clubs, partied days and nights, the 'eat, sleep, rave, repeat' kind of guy.

And so was his proposal.

They were in the middle of a club, Yongguk was wall-flowering as per usual with a weak Chianti in his hand. His former boyfriend was out dancing on the dance floor, moving his body to the beat the DJ was changing to. Yongguk eyed him lazily, he wasn't getting tipsy, just _really_ bored. Yongguk was not a really 'night life' kind of person but here he was, his thoughts wandered all over the place as he turned to eye the moving liquid in his hand, and when he looked back, his former boyfriend disappeared.

He was bewildered for a moment.

Well his ex didn't actually gave him much time to be confused when he appeared next to the DJ with all lights off except for one on him. And oh, of course, one on Yongguk.

Now, Yongguk was alarmed.

As his then boyfriend started talking about all the memories they had shared, Yongguk's eyes moved from side to side frantically. People had their phones up filming the oh-so-romantic proposal, smiling, whispering to each other, but Yongguk couldn't hear a thing.

When his ex proposed, he said no with audible gasps all around him. He grabbed his phone to call Shihyun and fled the scene.

* * *

His second boyfriend was a popular guy when he was in university. They met through friends and the chemistry sparked away. They were both 22 and thought they knew the best.

His then boyfriend had a large group of friends, literally the example of a social butterfly, while Yongguk might know a network of people, he only had a small circle of friends. His boyfriend loved attention, seeking one as he does anything and everything in life. And Yongguk as his boyfriend by default, became a little more well-known as well.

And his proposal was in the same line.

Yongguk was asked to come to his boyfriend's university, they were supposed to walk around, enjoying nostalgic air together.

He did not expect thousands of red roses when he arrived in front of the statue where they were supposed to meet.

And his boyfriend standing in the middle with a bouquet of _even more roses_.

And there was about a hundred people with their phones up, recording.

He also spotted two large cameras.

And he felt a sense of deja vu.

He rejected the proposal and walked away with earphones on. Leaving his ex falling into bed of roses and their thorns as he tried in vain to catch him up.

* * *

Now about his third boyfriend, they met through friends, again, but he was different. He was romantic, loved singing and had a thing for hot coffee in the morning.

He thought he was different.

He thought he was the one.

His proposal said otherwise.

They were having dinner with a bunch of friends, having fun, getting a little tipsy with some alcohol.

Suddenly all lights went off.

And there was a trail of fake stars on the floor leading to the garden area, most of the friends smiled knowingly. Well actually, all of them, but two smiled knowingly for a different reason.

He shook his head and followed the trail. People had their phones up again, he sighed.

His former boyfriend was waiting in the garden with lots of candles and a bouquet of flowers waiting for him with more of their friends and family.

Talking about friends, only one of the twos followed him to the garden.

He was singing marry me.

He ended the song on one knee and an opened ring box in his hand.

_Come on he's not a girl._

He said no and walked away with Shihyun who was exercising his death glare.

Kenta was waiting inside the car, ready to race off.

_'Brought my car for a reason. Told you, he's not that different.'_

* * *

Kenta has known Yongguk for about four years now, they met through work.

No.

Nope.

No.

He wasn't getting married, it was his sister's wedding and he got along _very_ well with the flower decorator.

If one was to ask him, these are how he would describe Yongguk:

Cute.

Introvert.

Hate crowds.

Cat-like.

Cute.

His.

Cute.

Did he mention his boyfriend is very cute?

* * *

'No, like, actually, Yongguk hyung never reject anyone because he lost feelings for them. It's more like, the way they proposed to him just showed him that they don't know him well enough.' 

* * *

His fourth relationship is so far the best one, and he hopes it stays that way.

He had known Kenta through work, and they became friends.

Their dates are probably one of the chillest in Korea, it could range from sharing some beer and Chianti in the bar nearby to road-trips to Busan.

Most of their days aren't spent together but they usually go back to their shared place and have dinner together.

Starting the day with four lives on the bed and ending the day with four lives on the bed.

He loves it. The kind of relationship where they are a part of each other's lives but they still have their own spheres. Coming to a place where they can call _home_ everyday and have shoulders they can always lean on. It's the best feeling in the world. He couldn't really imagine otherwise.

* * *

Kenta finishes cooking dinner when Yongguk gets home.

'Seems like a long day?'

'Yeah, I'm so tired.' Yongguk mumbled as he dove in for a hug from the man in an apron who only chuckles and hugs him back.

'So, should we just have dinner and chill out on the balcony? I got some beers and guitar ready.'

'You're the best'

* * *

Feeling the wind blowing against his face with a glass of Chianti in his hand, cans of beer on the table, and his boyfriend by his side playing guitar to songs from the randomiser is one of the best feelings in the world. Concluded by Kim Yongguk.

_'Marry you - Bruno Mars'_

'I didn't know you have this song in your library'

Kenta only chuckles and starts singing from the lyrics on the screen.

'Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you.'

'What a cheesy song'

'But you love it'

'Sure thing' Yongguk chuckles in response.

'So, what would you say, I really wanna marry you, you know?'

Kenta spoke nonchalantly, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a silver ring.

'Wait... I mean...'

'Yongguk-ah, don't you want to decorate flowers for your own wedding?'

* * *

His fourth proposal was the best one.

It felt right.

It was different.

It was _the_ best feeling in the world.

And it was from someone who knows him the best.

* * *

No one knows him like I do.

That's why I am the one.

* * *


End file.
